


things we lost in the flood

by ruins



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruins/pseuds/ruins
Summary: garnon, in cygnea.





	

The Reian Tribe is scattered thin across Balaurea.

The Asmodians and Elyos, fools who learned nothing from peace, returned to their petty squabbling. (The Dragon Lords would be pleased if they destroyed each other, she is quite sure of that). Yet, Garnon holds her tongue. With their numbers greatly diminished, she cannot afford to insult the Reian's allies. Formidable though she is, Garnon lacks the absolute Will of Kahrun.

Anger would have coursed through her being, before. Before Tiamat's fall. Before Kahrun's vanishing. Before Kamar was reduced to a battlefield. Before Sarpan sank beneath the waves.

And now, they are lost, forgotten, and doomed by a conflict set to swallow them all. (Like the maelstrom in her memory, forever turning, forever devouring).

Scouts bring her news of debris, occasionally, that is pushed ashore on Cygnea. Wreckage that might once have been Sarpan: Green glass in wrought gold, the stone curve of an obelisk, a spire that might have once overlooked Peace Square. Sorrow laces their voices, that blade that cuts them still, made heavy by the weight of _loss_. They bleed, she bleeds still. Bleeding for her homeland. The brine soaked air clings to her skin and hair, as if to drown her.

Never again will she feel that dry wind, rising off the desert and blowing through Kamar. Never feel it catch on her feathers and raise her wings in hope.

It is all her waking nightmare.

She bears it and stands, feet firm on foreign soil. She will deny the Dragon Lords this: the sight of Sarpan's delegate brought low by despair. She will not allow Tiamat in her cold grave satisfaction. Garnon will shoulder this nightmare, for what remains of her people, for her father on a separate shore.

(Yet still, she prays to Lady Siel for it to end.)

**Author's Note:**

> for nath.


End file.
